phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz and Perry's relationship
Doofenshmirtz and Perry have a very strange relationship. They claim to be enemies, but they are relatively civil to one another more often than one would think they should be. Doofenshmirtz 's Opinion of Perry Doofenshmirtz thinks of Perry as a 'suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable, dynamic fury'; he says so in a letter to his former professor (Oil on Candace). He even once admitted that Perry was his best friend. ("The Chronicles of Meap"). He also said that he feels as though he is a part of the family. ("A Real Boy") While Doing Evil Doofenshmirtz has revealed that he feels lonely when Perry doesn't come to defeat him (2009 Radio Disney premiere). He is often offended if Perry is late or leaves early ("No More Bunny Business", "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" "Candace Disconnected"). He once even chased Perry down and begged to be thwarted when Perry felt that his scheme was not worth the effort to foil ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz is usually injured in some way - or at the very least his inventions are destroyed - each day when Perry comes to defeat him. Without this "comeuppance", Doofenshmirtz sometimes feels empty inside ("Hide and Seek"). Although he prefers Perry coming to Perry not coming, he is still infuriated when Perry defeats him. His catchphrase is "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", though it is sometimes not said or humorously altered (ex. Phineas: "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" in Hail Doofania!; Doofenshmirtz: "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" in It's About Time!). He generally says it after Perry has defeated him. In the beginning of the summer, Perry most frequently entered Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. by breaking through walls or doors or the ceiling. One time, Doofenshmirtz actually made him pay for a door ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Eventually, Doofenshmirtz actually gave Agent P a key to the apartment to save it from destruction ("I, Brobot"). During the events of It's About Time! When Phineas and Ferb fixed a time machine, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets another nemesis. Their "breakup" leaves Perry sad and depressed, even though Heinz claims he still hates him. Agent P reminisces about his daily battles with Doofenshmirtz, and eventually it comes to the point where he turns in his hat to the Agency. Doofenshmirtz, it seems, missed him too, as when he sees a picture that reminds him of the very first day he found out he had Perry the Platypus as his nemesis, he arranges that Peter, Perry, and himself go on the show, Dr. Feelbetter, to sort everything out. During the show, Dr. Doofenshmirtz says he is sorry for replacing him, and asks if Perry can be his nemesis again. Perry replies by putting on his agent hat and they become nemeses once more. They almost immediately reinforce the bond with another battle ("It's About Time!"). This event reveals that Doofenshmirtz hates Perry, but in a "friendly" way, similar to a "frenemy" relationship. Perry, in return, enjoys hating and defeating Doofenshmirtz. He cannot seem to function without this constant in his life. While Not Doing Evil When Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry without his hat, he doesn't recognize him. One time Doofenshmirtz did not recognize him even though he had his hat on, due to the fact that he was also wearing a plumber's utility belt. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"), ("Vanessassary Roughness"), ("She's the Mayor") ("The Lemonade Stand"). When Phineas and Ferb visit their grandparents' camp, Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz's hideout in the woods, only to find out it is Heinz's week off. When his date comes, he tells Perry that he needs him to act like a pet, since his date didn't know he had a nemesis. Strangely, the date adores Perry much, much more than she does Heinz, which makes Heinz a little jealous of Perry ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). When Phineas and Ferb built a restaurant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz started out with a scheme to destroy love if his date would fail, but when his date turned out great, he let Perry foil his plan and destroy his De-Love-inator satellite ("Chez Platypus"). There have been multiple occasions when Perry has helped Doofensmirtz with something if he deems it to be not evil; examples include when he helped Doofenshmirtz set up a birthday party for his daughter Vanessa, when he shopped for groceries with Doofenshmirtz, and when he helped Doofenshmirtz learn how to kick a ball ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Thaddeus and Thor"). It seems that even if Doofenshmirtz isn't doing any evil when Perry shows up, he still feels compelled to trap him ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Tip of the Day", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Put That Putter Away" "Candace Disconnected"). Without Perry, though, Doofenshmirtz cannot function correctly. He considers Perry to be a part of the family now ("A Real Boy"). Perry assisted Doofenshmirtz and help with Vanessa's camp ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Perry's Opinion of Dr. Doofenshmirtz Perry is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, and part of the O.W.C.A. While Stopping Evil Perry is very serious about his job and when he fights Doofenshmirtz. Even though Heinz's plans always fail (thanks to Agent P's intervention) he still thinks that Doofenshmirtz is evil. He reassured Doofenshmirtz that he was indeed evil once when Doofenshmirtz himself was feeling unsure of his own evil qualities ("Oil on Candace"). Perry is generally unimpressed with Heinz in general, from his overly-dramatic ways to his inability to recognize Perry in various disguises. Perry does, however, save Dr. Doofenshmirtz's life whenever he needs it ("The Magnificent Few", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Spa Day", "Atlantis"). It is unclear whether this is because he doesn't want his nemesis to perish or because it is against his conscience as a "good guy". Generally, Perry gets sent out to defeat Doofenshmirtz, and when he arrives on the scene, he is usually trapped. Doofenshmirtz then explains to him his evil scheme of the day, sometimes accompanied by a backstory depicting an event in his childhood that scarred him for life and turned him into what he is today. Perry finds a way to escape the trap and proceeds to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Once Doofenshmirtz invited him to join in his "evil exercise show" which Perry joined for the song "Dance, Baby! " (Candace Disconnected ). It was also the longest time Perry ever smiled on the show. When Doofenshmirtz tries to replace him with another agent named Peter the Panda, Perry gets very depressed as they cannot live without one another. The song When We Didn't Get Along expresses how much Perry needs Doofenshmirtz in his life ("It's About Time!"). They worked together in "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" and Doof said that they were a great team, also that they were like a couple of old people. However, whenever Doofenshmirtz's plots target Phineas and Ferb, Perry loses his usual mercy and quickly defeats Doofenshmirtz ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Gallery Doofy'N'Perry.jpg|My Nemesis File:A shared moment.jpg|Looking at the moon. Dangling over the aligator pit.jpg|Heinz and his unnamed date defeating Perry. File:Doof in a wedding gown.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting in wedding outfits. ("Swiss Family Phineas") You look fabulous!.JPG|Doofenshmirtz not recognizing Perry in a disguise. Perry with Innertubes.png|Perry saving Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png|Doofenshmirtz controlling Perry Agent P controlling Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Perry controlling Doofenshmirtz Perry feels bad.png|Perry feels bad about making Doofenshmirtz look silly Perry pushing Doof.png|Perry pushing Doofenshmirtz Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2 250.jpg|Doof, Perry, and others at Niagra Falls Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1 500 (1).jpg|Perry and Doof at Niagra Falls Tumblr mj1q8fo5Ru1rgi4ejo1 500.png|Doof doesn't recognize Perry without his hat Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo5 500.png|"Where's Steven?" Doof tries to introduce Perry to himself Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo4 500.png|ta da. "STEVEN!" Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo3 250.png|Doof laments that he didn't get to say goodbye to "Steven" Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo2 250.png|Perry reverts back to "Steven" so Doof can say goodbye Tumblr mimz8uGLWt1rmra37o1 500.png|Doof visits Niagra Falls with Perry and others Tumblr mc6ik3Ks4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png|"You are appreciated, Perry the Platypus." Tumblr mc6id2SO4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Perry gets bus tickets to Danville Tumblr mc6ioywjZd1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Doof argues with himself about whether or not to go get Perry RTDscreenshot.jpg|Doof rescues Perry Turbo Speed.jpg|Perry and Doof fly to the theater Tumblr mc6h0w51eE1r8ndmgo1 500.png|Doof begs Perry not to leave him in the desert Images (38).jpg|Perry takes Doof to the desert with him Images (87).jpg|Perry jumps on doof Images (89).jpg|Doof blames Perry for his failures Doof and Perry dance.png|Perry and Doof dance together Perry dance.JPG|Perry dancing in Doof's appartment Dance Perry.png Photo.png Exercise trapped perry.jpg|Perry is trapped in the exercise routine Doofexercising4.jpg Doofexercising3.jpg Doofexercising2.jpg Doofexercising1.jpg 319a - Taking a Bite.jpg|Perry bites Doof Tumblr mhkz95wYo31rmra37o1 500.png|Perry was just about to blow down Doof's door. Again. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Relationships